


According To You [Jacksepticeye X YouTuber!Reader]

by QueenCandyness



Category: Jacksepticeye (Youtube)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandyness/pseuds/QueenCandyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a famous YouTuber with tons of fans. You have lots of friends. Lots of gifts. And you have a boyfriend, Isaac Ryder. Your life was perfect. That was until your boyfriend started acting strange lately. He pushes you away when you try to hug him. He insults you when you make a mistake. His words were hurting you emotionally and your life was nearing the gutter until someone saved you... and his name is Sean McLoughlin. (WARNING: MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS)</p><p> [© 2015 | иєιgє]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't forgot to like and subscribe because... why not. Anyways, I'm (Youtube Name) and I'll see you in the next episode!" You smiled and waved at the camera lenses before shutting off your recording. You heaved a sigh and stretched to your heart's content. Opening the editing tab, you began to revise your video. You were (YouTube Name), a female gamer with five million plus subscribers, or (fans' name) as you like to call them. You only started YouTube two years ago and now you were growing fast. Maybe because other YouTubers like PewDiePie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Smosh Games invited you to co-op with them? Probably.

 

You tensed when you heard the front door of your home open then close. _'Isaac's back from work a bit early, maybe the traffic isn't so lousy today.'_ You paused in the middle of your editing session and searched for your boyfriend. You spotted Isaac with his mechanic uniform scavenging the fridge. His light brown locks fell over his face, hovering over his clear blue eyes in which took no heed of noticing you. Isaac not saying a word didn't faze you at all. 

 

"Hi, Isaac! How was work?" You greeted, approaching him for a peck on his cheek but he moved away.

 

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." Your boyfriend responded grumpily and refused to lock eyes with yours. Concern mixed in your (e/c) orbs as you were about to ask again but bit your lips to prevents any more words. _'A bad day at work, perhaps?'_ Isaac wasn't like this. Whenever he did have horrid days at work, he'll go to you for comfort. Now, he's just plain ignoring you as if you didn't exist. 

 

"Alright then, I hope you feel better," you advised with a distraught look but you shook your head, not letting Isaac's behavior get to you. You went back to your recording room, locked the door, and continued your editing on your recent Agar.io video. The game was very popular and addictive if you have to say so yourself. 

 

After an hour or so, you finally finished editing two videos and uploaded one of your pre-recorded and pre-edited videos onto your channel. _'It always takes forever to upload, I should entertain myself in the meantime.'_ You opened another YouTube tab on your second monitor and went to your subscription box. The most recent one was of Jacksepticeye playing Agar.io, in which you found very ironic, and below him was Markiplier's video in which seemed like a fresh new horror game. You giggled to yourself, remembering meeting Mark and his friends at PAX East, the sad part was that you couldn't go to Indy Popcon to meet Jack himself since you were incredibly busy. Jack seemed like a good person to meet personally.

 

Your train of thoughts crashed once you heard the door creak behind you. You twisted your rolling chair to confront Isaac himself. He was carrying a bag with what looked like purple-blueish stuff? Your boyfriend noticed you eyeing the bag and scoffed. "Don't be nosy," he warned, "Anyways, I'm going out to a friend's house. I'll be back after a while." Before you could respond, he slammed the door close. You heard his loud footsteps leave your home and you sighed. 

 

_'What's wrong with him?'_ You ran your fingers through your (thin/thick) hair in a stressful manner. A notification showed up on your first monitor that showed that your video has been uploaded and you cracked a small smile. You shared the new video on your other social medias and scanned through the comments.

 

**Kestrelflight:** Nice job, (YouTube Name)! Great video :3  
 **Dankmemester:** show mee ur titties  
 **Baron34:** u r my fave youtuber <3  
 **Hailhydra:** go kill urself females cant play games  
 **BlightedOvul:** OMG I SHIP IT JACK X (Y/N)  
 **FamineWar:** aLL HAIL JACK X (Y/N)

 

You blinked several times at the last two, just what exactly happened? You've seen ships, yes, but nearly half of your comments were about you and Jack being shipped. You squinted, scrolling through your subscription box until you found one of Jack's videos that was uploaded earlier. "I should've guessed -- did something happen in his reading your comments video?" You questioned yourself and clicked on said video, forcing yourself to watch it until halfway.

 

"So, who is your favorite YouTuber?" Jack read the question allowed in a loud, Irish accent. There was nothing wrong with it, you actually thought it was cute. "Favorite YouTuber, huh? I'll say Markiplier and (YouTube Name), I can't decide! I love both of their works! Though if I really have to choose, I'd say (Y/N), sorry Mark." You paused the video and squealed. He loved your videos?! What a surprise! 

 

Your phone buzzed next to you and you checked it. Two new messages;

 

Markiplier: get on skype nerd

 

Isaac: Also, I don't want to see you talk to any other guy.

 

Deciding to ignore Isaac's warning, you opened your Skype and prepared your headset as you immediately got a call from Mark in a group chat.

 

You: Hey, Mark!

 

Markiplier: Wait for it...

 

Poods: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!

 

Jacksepticeye: Hi guys!

 

You: So, what's this on about?

 

Poods: Oh, who invited (Y/N)?

 

Markiplier: I did

 

Jacksepticeye: (Y/N)'s gonna play with us?

 

Markiplier: Yeah, it's been a while too anyways

 

Poods: What game are we gonna play?

 

Markiplier: I dunno, thought you guys had something in mind

 

Jacksepticeye: (Y/N), do you know any game we can play?

 

You: Um, I would say Bloody Trapland but there's five of us. Maybe... Cards against Humanity or Garry's Mod?

 

Markiplier: Perfect! Which one though?

 

Jacksepticeye: Why not both?

 

Poods: Alright but can we play it later? I'm in the middle of recording.

 

You: Alright--

 

Both Mark and Felix were quick to leave the Skype call, leaving you and Jack alone. You were about to leave as well until he called out. "Wait, (Y/N)! C-can I get your phone number?" You raised a brow when he stuttered. "How come? I mean, you're in Ireland, our services won't connect." 

 

"I'm planning to head to America again so I can meet you guys, hopefully I get to see you too!" He excitedly chirped and you plastered a smile on your face. "Well alright then." The both of you traded numbers, said your good-byes, then left. You stretched once more and hopped onto your bed, feeling drowsy.

 

 

That's when you fell asleep, oblivious to the constant buzzing of your phone with Jack X (Y/N) repeated over and over.


	2. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ １

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoυ're α ғαмoυѕ YoυTυвer wιтн тoɴѕ oғ ғαɴѕ. Yoυ нαve loтѕ oғ ғrιeɴdѕ. Loтѕ oғ ɢιғтѕ. Aɴd yoυ нαve α вoyғrιeɴd, Iѕααc Ryder. Yoυr lιғe wαѕ perғecт. Tнαт wαѕ υɴтιl yoυr вoyғrιeɴd нαѕ вeeɴ αcтιɴɢ ѕтrαɴɢe lαтely. He pυѕнed yoυ αwαy wнeɴ yoυ тry тo нυɢ нιм. He ιɴѕυlтѕ yoυ wнeɴ yoυ мαĸe α мιѕтαĸe. Hιѕ wordѕ were нυrтιɴɢ yoυ eмoтιoɴαlly αɴd yoυr lιғe wαѕ ɴeαrιɴɢ тнe ɢυттer υɴтιl ѕoмeoɴe ѕαved yoυ ... αɴd нιѕ ɴαмe ιѕ Seαɴ McLoυɢнlιɴ. (WARNING: MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS)

It has been one month since the Skype call. One month dealing with Isaac's weird behavior. One month of talking to Jacksepticeye, befriending him very quickly. You never would have thought that you and Jack would get along, but you did. The spam of (Y/N) X Jack has died down quickly after two weeks, but only until a few days ago did Jack just realized about the shipping and tweeted against it. Yes, he's single, but that doesn't mean you'll get together with him; you have a boyfriend after all! 

 

Speaking of relationships, Isaac has gotten uncanny and suspicious in the past month. It's elusive to understand why your boyfriend is acting the way he is. It's as if he has fallen under a spell of malice, bringing back more and more in his plastic bag and with each time his attitude gets worse. Isaac restricted you from letting you know what's going on -- locking the basement and his room. Something wasn't right about him, he seemed grumpier than usual. His fluffy, brown locks were messy and dull, just like his eyes. Each day, he would come back with more cuts and bruises on his fingers and palms, as if he has purposely done a careless job at his mechanic service. 

 

For the first time ever in your life, you were scared. You didn't want Isaac around you anymore, you didn't want him to comfort you, you didn't want him at all. Isaac became unappealing, barely talked with his voice filled with honey. He didn't dare to strike up a conversation with you, he only told you commands. Even one time, he stared directly to your face and spat out that you weren't funny, pretty, or loyal. 

 

You felt threatened, and this was the main reason why you ended up spending your free time with Jack, even though Isaac told you to not talk to any other guy. You didn't tell Jack about this problem. Hopefully, Isaac's cranky mood goes away as soon as possible. 

 

You were slouching over in your swivel chair, deeply pondering about your relationship until a ringtone notification made you jolt, nearly cracking your neck. You huffed, finding out that Markiplier and company are calling you, possibly to play together. You prepared your headset, fixing your mic's position and opened up the recording tabs on your second monitor. You clicked on the green button with a smile; a real smile.

 

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIIIIGHT!!" Felix hollered out and started to beat box until CinnamonToastKen stopped him.

 

"I know you love to beat box, but that's just horrible."

 

"I feel offended, you wanna fight?!"

 

"Girls! Girls! You're both pretty, but violence isn't the answer!" Mark interjected the two and the both of them grunted in disbelief. Everyone, including you, started up their webcams and waved at each other. You tried your hardest not to look at Jack specifically since you can tell that he's obviously looking at you. 

 

"I-" Jack started, but got interrupted immediately by Felix.

 

"Hold up, Jack. I forgot to put my volume down."

 

"Dude! That's rule number one whenever you talk to me! Right, (Y/N)?!"

 

"It's not even a rule, it's like, a law at this point, a code."

 

"So, any idea what we're gonna play?" Ken asked innocently and everyone else's face scrunched up in thought.

 

"Team Fortress? No... huh..." Mark considered aloud. "How about what (Y/N) said before? Cards against Humanity!"

 

"My web browser is being a huge piece of shit right now," Felix retorted, debunking the option. You thought harder, scrolling through your Steam games on your second monitor. You were about to give up until you spotted two decent games to play. "Garry's Mod or Bloody Trapland?" You recommended and Mark fist-bumped the air in victory. 

 

"Yes! We can play both!" 

 

"There's a problem with Bloody Trapland, it needs four players, there's five of us." Jack spoke up until Ken trudged in. "I'm not staying for long, I'm just gonna stick around for Prop Hunt and leave since I gotta go take my dog -- Betty -- to the vet."

 

You giggled and nodded, "Alright, both it is!" You could feel Jack's ocean orbs on you when you chuckled. They weren't creepy at all, they stared at you with happiness and compassion, something that Isaac didn't do anymore.

 

________________________________________________

 

The five, well four of you played for endless hours to count. Eventually, all of you stopped playing and finished recording. Mark stretched his arms and so did Jack. Felix, however, was busy holding his two pugs on his lap. You scratched the back of your head, not caring if you messed up your (h/c) locks, and planted your finishing touches on the Garry's Mod video.

 

"So! Who's gonna upload first?" Mark fanned out.

 

"I will, I just finished editing the Garry's Mod video." All of your YouTuber friends looked in amazement. 

 

"Damn! You can finish that fast?!" Jack's voice was dipped in surprise at your statement. 

 

"I'm a highly-skilled (woman/man), therefore I multi-task too well," you scoffed, practically feeling confetti blowing out of your screen in accomplishment.

 

"Please, teach me your ways, (Y/N)-senpai!" Mark praised, stopping when he heard a beep from behind. "Gotta go, mailman!" He closed the Skype tab rapidly, leaving you, Jack, and Felix.

 

"Edgar! Don't poop on the floo--!" Felix accidentally exited out when he noticed his pug doing business. This felt familiar. Ah, yes, the two YouTubers abandoned you with Jack in the last group call. What great friends they are.

 

You smiled at that thought, forgetting that Jack was still on. "You have a beautiful smile, (Y/N). I hope I can personally see you smile when I arrive in America." 

 

You nearly choked on air, a ferocious red tint scattered on your cheeks, not ready for a compliment. "A-ah, thanks...?!" You stuttered, feeling flustered. That's when you realized it, how handsome he looked. His brown locks were smooth and a bundle of it went upwards. His face is structured perfectly with oceanic eyes that glittered. 

 

"(Y/N)? Are you listening?!" Jack called out to you, making your eyes widen in realization. "Oh, um, sorry I got distracted!" Your excuse, however, didn't make Jack buy it. "You're looking at my plus one biceps, are ya?!" 

 

Beads of sweat dripped down your forehead and trailed down your red cheeks. 

"N-no! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" 

You tried to defend, though he only laughed. The Irish YouTuber was about to say something until a door creaked ajar behind you. On instant, your face drained of color, your (e/c) eyes dilated with fear. Jack realized this and confusion crept up from his back.

 

"Hey, are you alright (Y/N)?" He questioned until your boyfriend stepped in. You slowly turned to look at him and it wasn't pretty. He had the coldest glare anyone can give upon his face. Jack didn't know about this since Isaac wasn't in the camera's view. You expected Isaac to lash out on you, however, he replaced his boiling and stern face with a joyful and decent face.

 

Isaac walked up to your webcam and went into view, faking a smile, "Hello! You must be one of my girlfriend's friends! Listen, she's kinda busy right now so please refrain from calling, good night." Isaac exited out of your Skype and gazed at you. You sat under his gaze, petrified. "(Y/N), let this be the last time I see you with a guy, if I meet this person in public, I won't hesitate to beat them up."

 

His lecture made you shiver, almost making you cry at the fact that he's willing to beat up a guy friend of yours. "Go to your room." Without a second thought, you did just that. You escaped your recording room and plunged yourself on your bed with your phone in hand. You wanted to talk back, but you weren't in the mood, you were afraid Isaac might try something.

 

You sat up, deciding that it was best for you to sleep and forget. Your back to the open door, you scavenged through your cabinets. Finally picking your PJs, you stood, but recoiled shortly after a knife was shot at you. The silver blade dug itself in your (f/c) walls, just centimeters over your head. Isaac stood in the doorway, glaring. "Who told you that you can sleep? You're gonna sleep when I sleep." He huffed and went back to the kitchen, leaving you to cry. 

 

You had a happy life, crying out of pure pain and fear was unnatural to you. You didn't like it. In fact, you hated it. Sobbing, you scrolled through your Twitter and sent Jack a private DM.

 

**(YouTube Name):** When are you coming to America?

 

Not a few seconds passed when he responded;

 

**Jacksepticeye:** Like, in a couple of days or weeks, why?

 

You wiped away a tear, smiling yet still sobbing.

 

 **(YouTube Name):** You always stay up at night, right? Can you talk to me to keep me company?


	3. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ２

Everything expires at one point.

Whether it is food or a human that's on the verge of getting spoiled, rotten.

You never thought so much can change in a course of just two months.

In two months, your boyfriend managed to get very abusive towards you and for no good reason. You still needed to figure that out.

Jack and Mark dyed their hair and Felix refrained from shaving and has gotten more vulgar. They were YouTubers like you -- but the only difference is that they're happy and you're not.

You woke up this morning and took a shower. You dressed up so incorrectly that you wanted to laugh but your energy was so drained. You tried your jeans on upside down, you buttoned your shirt halfway, moved on to your hair, returned to buttoning your shirt. It was a mess. You are a mess.

Despite that, you still gazed at your mirror and faked a grin -- your teeth slowly decaying into a rotten yellow.

_You have a beautiful smile, (Y/N). I hope I can personally see you smile when I arrive in America._

You laughed. You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You believed Jack. You believed him.

Then, you heard your house phone ringing up in the attic and decided to investigate only to find out you have no attic and you have no house phone. Your sleepless nights were in vain and caused you the consequences of hallucinating to the point where the hallucinations appeared and sounded way too real for you to distinguish between reality and illusion.

You wanted to cause an argument; a riot. But bringing up arguments is pointless now and Isaac wouldn't tolerate it.

Do your friends miss you, you wonder.

Isaac forced you to discard your phone but you refused and he crushed it in front of you. You unwillingly unplugged and disconnected your computer as well in fear that he would force you and annihilate it just like he did to your phone. You didn't want him to read the chat logs you had between you and Jack and everyone else. He took away your Internet after all so he wouldn't catch you "cheating" on him or anything so he rid of the Internet world for you to try and fix his paranoia.

Your job is on the Internet.

\-- _was_ on the Internet.

You would ask him to give you back your digital world. He shook his head -- half twitching.

No, he'd say, if you need to call or text use my phone so I know who you're chatting with.

Where are you going, you'd ask.

To see a friend, he's a technician, he'd respond.

Always did he bring that crumpled and worn Walmart plastic bag. The gray tint of the bag masked whatever was inside it but you can tell whatever it was shone with life brighter than yours and his. That bag is the cause of all this. If it didn't exist, none of this would have happened. Both you and Isaac wouldn't look like stereotypical zombies in a cheesy horror movie.

Mark. Jack. Felix.

What did they think?

You've went through the horrible mistake of not telling any single one of your friends of this before Isaac intervened.

Had Indy Popcon passed? Are your subscribers freaking out?

You couldn't care less anymore. The only thing you wanted was to escape and find comfort.

You would have already escaped but the man is vicious.

He wired up hidden cameras in every room of the house to ensure nothing unusual went about.

You almost trampled yourself as you trudged yourself out of your room and into the kitchen. You nearly growled. Isaac resided there, his back against the counter as he solely ate his slice of bread in distraught, his eyelids threatening to drop any second. His fingers have become so damaged from his recklessness that he wore leather gloves instead of checking up with the doctor about it. Even though you would go as far as to say you hate the man; he should really seek out a doctor. He never even bothered to use the first-aid kit that's blanketed with dust in the bathroom.

Isaac was refusing to do a lot of things these days. You honestly don't know where it went wrong. Could it have been something you said that triggered him?

He only now took notice of your presence and glanced up to you -- locking his dull blue eyes towards your (e/c) ones. This action surprised you. Usually when he looked at you he would immediately focus his attention to something else. Instead, he just stared at you with half-dropped eyelids hanging over his eyes.

"(Y/N). Hey," he mumbled and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. How weird. This is the first time in three months that he would ever strike up a conversation with you. You saw his lips curl into a smile for a second but returned to the uniform poker face he always wore.

"Hey," you responded as you opened the fridge; cautious.

He washed his gloves in the kitchen sink and dried them as if they were his actual hands. A low grunt echoed from him as if he was hesitating or deciding on something. You only raised a brow at his behavior.

"I'm fired."

You licked your cracked lips and sniffed, barely reacting at the news. You should have seen it coming by a longshot, you were just so preoccupied with yourself that his mechanic job went unnoticed.

"Then how are we're going to get money?"

Sure, your income still comes in from your past videos but surely that money is going to gradually fade into barely anything and even on YouTube money alone wasn't enough to pamper two people who are desperate.

"I don't know. I thought you would have an idea. Maybe if you weren't sitting on your lazy ass these past months we'd be rich." He calmly stated and huffed, trying to light his newfound cigar out of the pile of empty cigar boxes next to a kitchen decoration on the counter. Your face scrunched up in pure rage. Did this man really tell you that you're being a lazy ass?

" _Lazy ass_?! My job is being a YouTuber! If you don't know what that is it's making entertainment videos online so others can watch and laugh! I get my money off of that but you fucking restrained me from accessing any fucking site and took away the Internet! And you're calling me a _**lazy ass**_?! Maybe you should get a better job rather than putting wheels on cars and _getting high off your ass_!" you ranted, ignoring the fact that this guy had a short temper.

You didn't care. This guy was basically offending you in every way possible when you didn't do anything wrong in the first place.

Isaac's mouth stitched to a frown for a moment before remaining neutral about your pissed off attitude. He puffed a smoke of air and inhaled the stench. "You're on your period. It's normal, I get it. Just don't bleed on my fucking couch," he faltered his cigar in his ashtray and grabbed his bag and wallet. "I'll go buy you tampons, I need to refresh my mind anyways."

He left without a trace, leaving the door ajar. You almost forgot what the outside smelled like; the forest pine tree's aroma and birds chirping seemed foreign to your ears. That's when you heard the truck's purr and rumble as passed you and gradually faded into nothing.

You aren't hallucinating. This is real.

You closed the door either way, your mind still brewing about his response. Tampons. As if a woman shows a bit of attitude, guys immediately think it to be their time of the month. Stupid.

But now that you think about it, you were probably out of tampons so he was technically doing you a favor.

Having nothing to do, you check around the house for anything Isaac could have left behind. Any sort of clue of what he was doing with his time during his stay at his technician friend's house. Isaac only started smoking recently to relieve the stress he was having, so it wouldn't surprise you if he had anything else hidden away.

A vibration caught your attention, forcing you to turn and stare at the pile of blankets on Isaac's couch. You watched skeptically as the noise continued whirring. Was it inside your head again?

You carefully approached the pile of dirty blankets, the vibration getting noisier with each step. Unraveling the mess, you found Isaac's cellphone at the bottom with a random caller on the screen. The icon has no picture but the person calling is named "Jesse" and nothing else to distinguish. The caller hung up once it realized that you took too long to answer and never called back again.

Missed Calls  
Jesse (x16)  
Jesse: Are you coming over or what???

You glared at the screen. At least you now somewhat know who Isaac's visiting. You aren't sure if this "Jesse" person is beneficial to your escape.

What am I doing, you thought when you picked up his phone, it feels wrong.

No, it's for a good cause, you contradicted yourself. Your boyfriend invaded your privacy and it wouldn't hurt to invade his in return. Sliding your finger, a passcode lockscreen displayed and you sighed. Honestly, you were going to give up but you forced yourself to think about the possibility to escape this cage you're bound in.

You put your fingers at work.

"Isaac."

INCORRECT.

"Smoking."

INCORRECT.

"Ice Cream."

INCORRECT."

You bit your lip as you felt water in your eyes. You have to get inside. You have to.

"Isaac Ryder."

INCORRECT. ONE MORE TRY.

You cried out in frustration, so you took one lucky guess.

"(Y/N)."

It let you in. All of his apps recollected themselves and appeared on screen. You sighed in relief. You went through his messages but noticed that the only conversation he has is with Jesse and that's only with his recent text of if Isaac's coming over or not. Sent 45 minutes ago.

"Hey, Jesse."

Oh my God, what are you doing. Are you going to impersonate your boyfriend? Or are you going to be honest? Are you going to get in tro--

"What took you so long, jeez. I've got everything set up."

"Can you do me a favor? This is Isaac's girlfriend."

It took a few minutes before you got a reply.

"Shit he never mentioned a girlfriend. Waddup tho."

"Can you disable the cameras in Isaac's house if possible?"

"Yo that's what he's doing with them? Nah, sorry don't trust you."

You emitted a groan but you're already in too far.

"Please. What do you want in return? It can be anything, even if you can't come up with anything right now. I need to get out."

Another few minutes pass.

"...Anything?"

"Nothing sexual though."

You swore you could have heard a distant laugh in the silent neighborhood.

"Alright, fine. Your boyfriend is taking too long anyways. When do you want me to disable the cameras?"

"Tomorrow morning. Please don't mention any of this to him."

"I won't, but you best delete this chat or he's gonna get pissed. Did he ever tell you that he broke my arm because I disagreed on something and the guy was under influence of too much drugs? He's violent. If he finds out that you left or something he won't stop trying to find you."

Drugs?

Drugs?

Isaac was doing drugs?

No, you're moving out first thing when he leaves tomorrow morning.

"I don't care. I'm deleting chat right now." You sent your last reply and deleted the history before going on a web browser and logging onto Twitter.

Your eyes widened at the notifications you have. Triple the amount you usually have, and the first tweet you read concerned you from TomSka asking if anyone knew what happened to you. Ignoring that, you went into your DMs and saw messages from your friends, even the ones who barely uttered words to you.

Jack.

Jack: "Hey (Y/N), you there?"

"Hey! I know it's been a while but I wanted to check if you're okay? Are ya?"

"(Y/N), please respond. You haven't posted anything in a week."

"(Y/N)?"

"Where are you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Are you there?"

"You won't answer me on Skype or Instagram. Are you on Twitter?"

"Please respond when you get the chance! I miss you! :)"

"It's been a month, (Y/N). I dyed my hair green and Mark dyed his pink! :P"

"Please, you're scaring me."

"You're scaring us."

"Was it something I said?"

"I'm coming over for Indy Popcon, hopefully you're there."

"I can't stop thinking about you. Did something happen? :("

"Mark gave me your address. He said he didn't visit you because he thought you wanted alone time. I'm coming over sometime."

"I don't care if you reply or not but I'm coming over tomorrow morning, I'm not going to leave America without meeting you. What type of friend would I be if I didn't?"

You started to cry. You let your tears soak your cheeks and stain them. You honestly didn't know what to do or feel. The last message was sent yesterday just to feed your bad luck. You so wanted to see Jack as well; to let him hold you and to tell him everything Isaac has done to you. But if Isaac saw him tomorrow morning he was going to beat him up, and most likely under the influence of drugs.

What are you going to do?

_What are you going to do?_

_**Why now?** _


End file.
